wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Flirting Time with Him
was a star collection event that ran in March 30, 2015. Announcement(s) NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #37 Elias “I came here to announce a new event coming up. Your harmonious life with us...” ??? “Too boring.” Elias “?!” Klaus “As usual, you are too inflexible, Elias.” Elias “K-Klaus?! Why are you here...” Klaus “I was worried of you announcing the event just by yourself.” Elias “...Thank you for coming, brother.” Klaus “I’ll show you an example. You can read stories about your sweet life with us. And make sure you don’t miss boy talk, where you can see our unexpected aspects.” Elias “I was too embarrassed to hear Klaus speaking fondly of you...” Klaus “We changed the avatar items to cute springlike ones, so try them on. Elias, you want to see her in those clothes too, right?” Elias “...! Y-Yes!” Klaus “Check further details on the app. See you.”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #37." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. Note Were made for this event: *8 stories, being 2 to each character: Elias, Yukiya, Luca and Klaus. *x avatar items Summary Intro Story(ies) The stories had choices to pick despite being of one chapter only. There were 2 stories to each character. Elias: Liz Hart was dressing up, Amelia Nile commented how the usual places for date were the greenhouse and the lake. Elias Goldstein had asked Liz to study in the library, yet when she arrived he took her to the greenhouse. Liz told how she had never been there apart from the classes with Medicinal Magic lessons, that she used the herbs in her village. They decided to leave the greenhouse to the courtyard as it had too many couples there, and after it, Elias took her to the lake to the northwest of the school building. Elias told that he heard Runefish lived in that lake, after resting and talking, Elias decided they would head for the library to study as they planed, and that they should revise Schuyler's class on "how does a frog even get born from a chicken egg." At the library he started explaining that to succeed spellcasting is important to form an image before beginning the incantation, e.g. when conjuring water decide if it is gathering water particles from the air or from veins deep underground, and that is needed to investigate the area before one cast the spell, for nearby rivers, lakes, if it rain fell days before. With a little break Elias tells her he read books, practice magic or make magical tools on his days off. When taking her back to the girls dormitory, he said she should do fine, to just pay attention to Practical Magic class. Trivia *In Elias story he called Conrad Schuyler by "Skylar." *Stories from this event came back in: Klaus! Klaus! Klaus! -Stories-, YukiyAmore -Stories-, Love Love Elias & Luca, Randy & Mascots Rush -Stories-. Gallery Chapter_cover1.png|Chapter cover 1 Chapter_cover.png|Chapter cover 2 9_top_head.png|header 9_img01.png|stories rewarded 9_img02.png|avatar items Category:Events Category:Collection Events